Deep Beyond the Swirling Waters
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: Kisshu, age 15, stumbles into an unknown world after 'drowning' in an successful attempt in saving a young child. Suddenly thrust into a brand new world, Kisshu realises that an adventure of a lifetime is about to unfold before his very eyes.... AU//KxI
1. Beginning of a New Adventure?

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, or its characters.

My other two stories will be updated soon.. Yes. A little note on that at the end of this chapter ;)

And now...

Yet another **IchigoxKisshu fic** produced ;p

I don't even know how this idea of a story came about in the first place; it popped out of NOWHERE, I tell ya -.-;!

Still, I wandered a little into this idea and well, here's chapter one! ;D

It's AU this time -beams- -ahem.-

-Ai-Chan

* * *

_.xo.xo._**Chapter One**_.ox.ox_

The Beginning of a New Adventure?

_.xo.xo.xo._**Part 1 of 1**_ox.ox.ox._

Kisshu blinked as he sat up groggily, a hand clutching the side of his aching head as he wobbled. Inside, his head was spinning with colours swirling about the once perfectly normal mind as the teenage boy tried to remain calm and alert.

He couldn't stand up, for once he tried to do so, his wobbling legs, from knee down, would just give way causing him to lose his balance and plop hard back on the ground again. He felt his clothes; they were still on, and wet. _Very wet._

_Where am I?_

His head, a constant throbbing pain refrained the emerald-haired teen to open his eyes and scanned his surroundings; so instead, the teen clutched his head, knees to chest. Burying his face in between his knees and chest, the boy groaned as a memory flashed in his mind; before he had landed up here.

--

"_And have I commented on just how _beautiful_ and _alluring _your lovely honey-coloured eyes are?" Two teenagers were near the rows of houses lining in a single file, the row of trees opposite, as a stretch of road lay in the middle; separating the apartment and sidewalks from grass and trees._

_Each house was more or less painted white, while the roof was its usual brick-red with its ceramic tiles blending in to near-perfection._

_Leaning with his elbow placed against the dark brown bark of the tree trunk for support, the emerald-haired teen leaned in towards the smiling brunette who was also leaning on the plant for support. A smug smile still playing on his lips, topaz eyes gleaming playfully, Kisshu, 15 this year, had leaned in for a kiss before..._

"_Kish!"_

_The girl in front of him frowned, her shoulders slumped. Frowning along with her, Kisshu cocked his head to the direction in which the very familiar voice was coming from. _

_And there he was; a young boy about age 11, waving his hands about in annoyance._

--

_Tart... Tart... Taruto!?_

Kisshu shook his head slowly; nope, not that part.

His younger brother's name clouded his mind before Kisshu shifted his head again.

--

"_Ahh, handsome young man, what do we have here?" Kisshu turned his attention to a small side-booth at the less crowded end of the pavement, away from flashing lights and advertisement boards with shops._

_The booth was simple; a table, complete with a chair in which an old woman and a few ornaments and objects placed in front of her. The table was merely covered with dark blue fabric with a few imprinted starry stars and moons on it. _

_Kisshu inched closer to the booth, his gleaming topaz orbs fixed on the strange woman. Her wispy greyish-white hair was pulled back into a bun, her wrinkled face crinkled up as she smiled sweetly at the uncertain teen._

_A headscarf adorned on her head, she wore a gypsy-like dress which appeared to be quite long as she mysteriously beckoned Kisshu, whose face showed nervousness, with her slightly bony fingers._

"_Don't be scared young man, come," A smile still lingering on her lips, the woman nodded as Kisshu stopped right in front of the table and feasted his eyes on the different items placed on the dark piece of fabric._

_Before he could stop to hesitate and ponder over his words, Kisshu blurted out, "Are you a gypsy?"_

"_Ahh, not quite young man, but I'm selling stuff... Look," As the woman grabbed a small crystal earring, she offered it to him. "Would you like to buy one?"_

_The teen cringed inwardly, hands up as he politely declined. Undaunted, the woman tried again. "What about this here? Would it spark interest in you?" Motioning to a silver amulet with mystic yet elegant carvings carved on it, she waited for the teen's response. "It's very pretty; perhaps you could give it to your girlfriend? A good choice; did you know that it's said to have strange yet wonderful powers?"_

_Kisshu didn't have a girlfriend; and it wasn't like he couldn't have, but more of a fact that he didn't want to since being without a girlfriend meant that the teen gets to hang-out with as many girls as he wanted. But perhaps this could be used as a splendid present for charming? Kisshu had nothing to lose; except a few dollar notes, but it was most probably worth it._

_So, in the end, Kisshu purchased the amulet, along with a delicate silver chain that matched it perfectly._

_Kisshu grinned._

--

"Oww..."

Kisshu's hand wandered on his chest before he finally felt the amulet. Yes, it was still there hanging on his neck where he had last left it dangling.

Now, as his eyes cracked open a mere bit, the emerald-haired teen with topaz eyes glanced around.

_Where am I?_

All he could see were narrow walls, the sides of the caves forming some sort of narrow passageway. Kisshu threw a worried glance at the darkness of the other end of the passage; it was far too dark to know what lay beyond the dark abyss.

"Hello?" Kisshu topaz eyes darted around for any signs of movement; another sign of life apart from his nervous self. "_Hellooooo_?"

With his legs gaining their strength back, the emerald-haired male shook a little as he stood up, hand still clutching his head.

--

"_Help," A young woman stood by the deck, tear-stricken as a few strong men caught hold of her, preventing the hysterical woman from jumping off into the dark swirling waters."No, let go off me!! My daughter, she's, she's-"_

_Many passer-bys were watching on to the little girl flailing her small limbs as she struggled, about to be swallowed up by the raging waters._

_People were shouting instructions to her while some others screamed for someone, ANYONE, to jump in to save the child from her awaited fate. A massive grey raincloud, tainted dark grey almost to black, was hovering over the whole scene, apart from the whole of Tokyo. _

_Thunders boomed as the sky threatened to rain as some helpful passer-bys were running along on the deck, whipping out their hand-phones to call for help. But as a flash of lightning ripped through the abyss above, no one had been brave enough to leapt into the choppy waters to save the child._

"_Wait madam, the police and emergency unit are on their way!" Kisshu heard a voice shouting above all the commotion as a passer-by announced loudly._

_The woman shrieked desperately, still trying to pull free of the grip she was set upon. "WAIT!? MY DAUGHTER CAN'T WAIT! HELP, PLEASE, ANYONE!! Oh KAMI-SAMA, PLEASE SEE RISA THROUGH, I-I-"_

_Kisshu frowned, heart panicking. Now, a few dozen more people had already gathered at the deck, shoving their way through the already formed crowd which was still getting bigger, while trying to catch glimpse of the unfortunate child. From his angle, Kisshu could see the child; Risa was screaming for help as the waves attempted to swallow her up._

_Already choking on water, the girl was just about to give up any minute before Kisshu wasted no more time and leapt into the sea..._

_Everything moved so fast. Astonished gasps could be heard as the whole crowd watched the unknown brave teenager leaping into the dark, stormy and choppy waters with little acre for his own life. The sobbing mother stopped wailing as she watched with wide eyes, the teen that was desperately, but confidently swimming for her daughter. Making choking noises, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, praying for both her precious Risa and the mysterious teen's safety. _

_Cutting through the swishy rough waters, Kisshu managed to swim to the girl and grab hold of her as she slipped into unconsciousness in his arms. Then, using his free hand to peddle himself back to shore, Kisshu panted in between breaths. The teen's arms were already aching beyond belief as he battled against the rough sea waves. But still, he gasped and clung on determinedly; determined to save the young child's life._

_Almost reaching the deck, Kisshu strained as he strived onward. Words of encouragement were building up among the commotion as the people cheered for the young teen who was brave enough to endure the waters and endanger his life. When all was over, Kisshu was going to be a _hero.

_But he never made it. As Kisshu used all his remaining strength to heave the girl up so that she was just within reach of the helpful passer-bys who quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her up, Kisshu let out a tired and relief sigh as he collapse under the waters due to exhaustion. The fact that his body didn't have the strength to pull himself up into the arms of the desperate people that were throwing their hands within reach were going to hit the news headline first thing tomorrow morning._

_**--**_

"**Brave teen hero of Tokyo swallowed up by raging waters after saving drowning child"**

_**Huge sensation uproars as news hit headlines everywhere...**_

**_--_**

_The last thing that reached the teen's ears were cries and shouts of 'not giving up' before he gave in, causing the waters to swallow him up as he sank deeper and deeper..._

_--_

That's right; Kisshu now winced at the memory as he whirled around, trying to catch better view of his surroundings.

_Damn... _

_Am I in heaven or hell, or somewhere in between now?_

As he trudged on forward, edging through the passageway intent to get out of the rocky cave pathway, a small dim light radiated just a short distance away from him.

Eyes widening, Kisshu then squinted as he tried to make out the faint glow of a light green light in which caused the curtain of stalactites hanging down on the ceiling above. A few stalagmites casted small shadows on the on the rocky ground surface as Kisshu's voice echoed.

"_Hellloooo?_ _Is anyone there?"_

Then, as the footsteps became louder, the green light became somewhat brighter, only to reveal a slim figure walking cautiously in his direction.

No sooner than when the figure was close enough, Kisshu could make out that it was indeed a young lady or female who was making quick steps towards him.

The light now casted on both their faces, Kisshu was met with a distained look as the young teen with blue hair glared daggers into him.

"Uhh, hello?"

"Stop saying 'hello', I can hear you!" She snapped angrily as Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Raising the light up nearer to his face, the blue-haired girl squinted at the nervous teen. Kisshu could now see where the light was coming from; a pale blue dangling crystal lamp hung from her fingertips as her slim fingers wrapped over the string of pearls.

Light was emitting from the object even though there did not seem to be a flicker of flame anywhere; Kisshu gaped.

"Well, mind telling me where I am now?" Kisshu flashed a perfected smile in hope that the girl would fall for his charms but he received a sneer in reply.

"Well, where do you think you are? How did you come here anyways?"

This caused the emerald-haired teen to wince inside as he felt the urge to shout at the snobby teen who was about his age.

"I... Drowned after saving a young child," Kisshu frowned as he cursed silently under his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have leapt in to safe the girl if he couldn't even protect his own life; now, he was god-knows-where with a snobby young lady who doesn't seem to be in the best of mood. "What about you, _Princess_?" Kisshu let a sneer slip as he hissed at the girl's nickname.

Glaring at him, the blue-haired female replied. "My name is Aizawa Mint. Do _not_ call me princess, for I am not one. If you wish to speak to our princess though, I'm afraid you wouldn't even get the chance."

_Wait... I've got to get back; Pai's going to kill me if I don't reach home by eight!_

_..._

_Well, if he can't find me... _

_Ahh well, that can wait. I wonder where she's leading me to anyways!_

The both of them reached a small opening at that instant, although it seemed to have a shiny rainbow reflection as light from the other end passed through, filtering through the yet unknown barrier.

"Bubble." Mint replied primly as if sensing the teen's thoughts. "Step in here, and follow me; don't worry, you won't die or anything. After that, you'll be able to meet the king and queen of our kingdom and they'll... know what to do with you, and see what you have to do next."

Kisshu shivered.

_They'll know what to do with me?... See what I have to do next?_

His heart raced faster as he cringed. Whatever it was, it didn't sound to be very pleasant for it to go smoothly.

"K-King and queen of _your _kingdom?" The teen snorted instead, as if mocking the Lapis Lazuli hair-coloured teen as he received a nonchalant huff back. "What, don't tell me that all these that you have just said are true?"

"And I would lie to you because?..."

Kisshu followed Mint as she placed her foot into the bubble barrier, only to come out from the other side unharmed with not so much as a scratch.

"Wowww..." Musing with delight and excitement, the teen smirked as he ran into the barrier. The bubble barrier _really _was like a bubble as it wobbled a little like jelly when Kisshu made his way through the barrier and into the bubble, a rainbow tint on its surface. All doubts the teen had before about the bubble were casted away as he smirked, eyes feasting on the new sight.

Outside the bubble on the other end was like a totally brand new world. Fishes could be seen swimming past in the blue abyss that filled the entire scenerary. It didn't take long for the quick-witted Kisshu to realise that they were somehow in an ocean, only that this was far more magical and enchanting. Further up was a large imaginary like castle that loomed over with its gracefulness that was like of a fairy tales'.

Kisshu blinked. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. Just a few minutes ago, he was still left in the dark cave with no vague of idea of where he was, and even before that, he was drowning after having heaved a young girl, Risa, from safety.

But now, the teen was captured in what seems like an epic-fairy tale about a magical kingdom yet unknown to mankind, it somehow reminded him of the little fairy book he had read years ago when he was young about magical mermaids and mermen.

However, this was far more enchanting and alluring than that little piece of children's fairy tale; and it was very different –one could never guess that it was just a page out of the book.

No, this was far more exciting and mysterious as its charms slowly had to sink in for Kisshu to snap out of his thoughts.

"Come on, let's go. You'll have to meet our royal rulers and princess too." Mint informed him as she pointed to his amulet still hung around the teen's neck. "I think this would prevent you from drowning or suffocating due to the lack of air, no?"

Kisshu couldn't care less as he beamed widely, showing his unusually pointed fangs that were a tad 'strange' for humans. "Princess?"

"Princess Ichigo." Aizawa Mint replied. "Now come on, or should I just leave you here?"

--

Suddenly thrust into a world beyond with still not much of an idea how he managed to get here instead of dying, Kisshu was sure to have an adventure of his life; and the young teenager was eager and confident to sail through it all. Mermaids, a magical realm, and 'Princess Ichigo'?

What else was installed for the emerald-haired Kisshu- who had a secure smirk plastered on his face?

Only getting into the castle and letting his real adventure begin would tell...

* * *

Before you come about asking about why I suddenly thought of mermaids and etcetera, I honestly don't know myself, seriously :P

Heheh... XD

And well, I actually have another story/plot/idea with its first chapter already written out about one or two months ago, but I'm still deciding on whether I should publish that out as well...

Anddd... (:P) About my other stories in release to this one... I **do** know that I still have two stories currently going on; and don't worry, I'm still gonna complete them and get the next chapter up soon asap.

'A Strawberry's life with Quiche' would probably be updated this weekend ;) And 'Crystalized Memories', this Thursday/Friday ;DD

So there, ;) Sowa Dewa for now, dear reader! (XD)

-Ai-Chan


	2. The Princess and her Servant Friends

Standard Disclaimer: STILL don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only this plot... :3

Hiya! I'm back ;D Although there's only a few readers to this story, someday, perhaps, there would be more reviewers (ahehe..) and readers for this :3

Anyway, I'll still be continuing this fic for those of you who would LIKE me to continue so... yeah. ;D

Please do not hesitate to in send your comments, and constructive criticisms, or just add a quality review ;D I would (eagerly-.-) wait for them.

The actual plot would be revealed slightly here; things actually get 'indepth', etc. There's more than meets the eye! But that's just me, saying too much... -keeps mouth shut-

(Edited the Your Highness parts to Your Majesty; once again, thanks Safaia Bara! ahehe.. ;))

-Ai-Chan

* * *

_.xo.xo_.**Chapter Two**._ox.ox._

The Princess and her Servant Friends

_.xo.xo.xo_._**Part 1 of 2**_._ox.ox.ox_

The servant girl Aizawa Mint had led Kisshu past the palace guards as she gave them a reason for the stranger to enter; along with her.

_"He needs to see the King and Queen for some 'unfinished matters' that urgently requires immediate attention...-"_

And it was with that statement that the guards who were guarding the palace entrance stood aside, reluctantly allowing both of the teenagers to take a step into the royal palace ground.

Now, after walking deeper into the palace and making several left and right turns, passing through countless rooms, hallways and corridors, they were finally _here._

"Wow."

A giant yet elegantly silvery white clam shell was stationed in the middle of the great hall, although almost at the other end. Actually, it was more of a royal court as its designs were most beautiful and fine, like it was made by the world's finest craftsmen.

A wave of in disappointment, however, soon washed over the green-headed male as he noticed that none of the people who were standing in a straight vertical row by the sides of the shell were mermaids, or merman for that matter.

Each dressed in an almost similar flowing outfit; which Kisshu had guessed were their uniforms, they watched him with what seemed to be slight interest.

Just then, a few people entered from behind the pearl-coloured pillars that had gentle engravings that were spiralling down carved on them.

A petite female led the way; her dark green hair almost similar to Kisshu's, but somehow, they were noticably different at the same time. The presence of a crown adoring her head, the lady's long wavy locks swayed a little as she made her way to the giant pearl and sat down.

The few servants who were closely walking behind her all stopped to stand by the clam's side; only a slender female servant stood closely by the queen's side as her golden hair which had curled into beautiful at the ends were mostly scraped up into a bun. Wavy yet slightly curly golden brown bangs fell around her heart-shaped face neatly as she said not a word; like all the others.

The queen's piercing purplish orbs bored into Kisshu's topaz ones as the teen did nothing other than letting out a slight smile in reply.

Mint, who was at that time standing by the human boy's side, immediately bowed a little, lifting up her skirt by the side gracefully near the hems as a royal greeting.

"Your Majesty."

Quickly nudging Kisshu on his side, Mint glared a little at the teenage male before he in turn got the message, and bowed a little; waiter style.

_Where's the king?_

Kisshu couldn't help noticing that indeed, only the queen was present; the king himself was nowhere in sight.

"You may rise now," Surprisingly, her highness's voice was pleasantly smooth with hints of kindness lacing it.

Both teens rose.

"What brings you here?"

The green-haired boy rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm not so sure myself. Actually, I kind of drowned after saving a young child and ended up here... I guess."

Kisshu saw the queen's purple orbs widened slightly in surprise.

Mouth slightly agape, the royal lady found that her words died upon her lips. Brows slightly furrowed with shock, worry, and who knows what else clouded her once calm face, though only slightly visible.

_C-Could it really be? Was he really-?_

Then, snapping out of her thoughts, a kind smile replaced the blank expression the queen had on seconds ago. "Please, allow Mint to show you to your new room; I'll like you to meet my daughter soon. For everything else, we could find some time to explain and talk about sometime sooner, yes?"

She saw his lips curled into a smile.

"Hai, Your Majesty!" Kisshu beamed in agreement as Mint nodded and smiled in acknowledgment to her queen's orders.

"Mint, please take this kind young gentleman to the room in the A Wing."

"Yes Your Majejsty." With another respectful bow, the blue-haired servant girl then led the still-grinning human out of the royal court, the queen smiled as her eyes traced the new boy out.

With the doors gently shut, silence now filled the room as her royal majesty let out a thin smile.

"He's the one we've been looking for..." She whispered, barely audible. Her rosy-tinted lips curled up at the sides that were spread out wider, without showing her teeth.

Beside her, the lady servant with the crisp golden locks bent down with grace; slightly above the queen's eye level as her lips leaned slightly closer to the Royal Lady's ear.

A thin cunning smile danced on the servant's lips as she softly replied, "Indeed, Your Majesty, the day has finally come... Should we inform-"

A hand was raised as the queen with green locks indicated silence from the blond female who was in the midst of completing her sentence that very instant.

"Not yet... We'll inform _him _later; but for now, things may get a bit interesting for us... That boy's just a regular cocky teen; I can see -nothing much, nor new, or 'out of the ordinary' to pose as a 'real' threat to... He may not be destined to be _their_ _saviour_ after all..."

The rest of the court servants could hear nothing as they stood at attention, looking solely ahead as their queen then raised her voice aloud as instructions.

"Okay, Court's dismissed."

--

"Hey, I thought you said the king would be there too!" Kisshu pointed out a little accusingly at the other teen whose mouth formed a frown in reply.

"Well, he must be out of the palace due to some royal errands for the kingdom I guess."

Servant Aizawa Mint took a left turn down the wonderfully furnished hallway. It seemed very much like the whole place was made of pure pearls that had a nice pink yet wonderfully light elegant white shine to it, for the walls, pillars and ceiling were of that colour.

"What '_royal errands_'?" The teen couldn't help asking, much to the servant's annoyance. "He's the king, surely he would not bother about these errands and would let others do the job for him?"

"Some errands are only available and worthy for the king, and _only him_ to run alone." The girl replied curtly as she led him up yet another pearly-like magical flight of stairs.

A small platform was present where the stairs ended, only to have another one to go higher up by the side. A shiny gold desk that was most probably made from pearls and topaz gemstones leaned against the wall in the centre of the two flight of stairs as a beautifully painted painting of an underwater scenery hung a mere few inches above.

Kisshu was silent, for the male was taking in all sights with awe. Never in his life had he seen a place so enchanting before...

As they climbed the second flight of stairs, both Aizawa Mint and Kisshu reached a brand new floor as a long piece of red carpet laid in the middle, which was from their angle, horizontal.

Mint turned left down the hallway, it was empty, and yet there were countless rooms with shiny gold doorknobs. The female walked down a few hallways, turning left, right, and left again before she stopped in front of a door to a particular room.

The human boy stood behind her in silence as the blue-haired girl took a small bunch of shiny solid keys bounded together by a silver bangle. Then, without much difficulty, Mint picked the right key and placed it into the keyhole, turning it.

With her other hand, she helped turned the knob as the teen pushed the light golden door open only to reveal a _gigantic_ room that was most probably reserved for royalty.

Kisshu's jaw dropped open as he entered, topaz eyes scanning his new surroundings.

A king-sized bed lay directly in front; at the other end of the room. It's gold tinted border frame leaning on the wall, neatly carved as the rims were wavy, as of more of a nice royal pattern added to it as a snowy yet crisp-white cushion designed in the middle.

The golden, pearl-like bedposts reached fairly high, forming some sort of a frame for the long white curtain drapes above as they hung down. Now pulled back and tied at each bedpost, they look most magnificent to release as Kisshu fought his urge to run forward and pull its silvery ribbons to untie them.

The teen finally found his voice as he let out an amazed, "Wow..."

Mint smirked.

"Is this really _my _room?" Kisshu asked in disbelief. Usually, he had to share his room with his younger brother Tart, when the little fella had gotten scared at night, but now? Kisshu had **this** WHOLE room to himself.

The male pinched his arm, to confirm the possibility that this was really happening; and it wasn't all just a dream.

"Ouch-" Kisshu winced as Mint yet out a light sneer.

"Thought you were dreaming?"

In contrary to the beautifully crafted table with a long, full length mirror not far away to the furry fur rug laying in the middle of the room, yes, Kisshu had thought that he was dreaming.

"I'll leave you to your own now...-" Mint blinked. She didn't know the teenage boy's name yet as she dragged her last word on, a small sign for him to introduce himself.

"Kish," The guy with emerald-coloured locks stated, grinning. "Kisshu."

--

"S-So he came from the_ top_?" A green-haired servant pointed one of her fingers upwards as she asked Aizawa Mint about the stranger who nodded in reply.

The two were walking down the corridor in the E Wing; the wing in which most servants working in the castle were staying in right now. The conditions of the room and the wing however, were still grand and elegant; although the rooms weren't as magnificent nor big as the one Kisshu was chosen to stay in.

A few servants walked past the pair, making their way to certain places in the castle to go on doing about their chores as they more or less ignored both the blue and green-haired girls talking in low and somewhat shushed tones.

"T-Then, what is the queen going to do?" The taller female asked worriedly as her green plaits swayed behind her back.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it be anything big -at least for now." Mint replied as she added with an assuring voice, "Don't worry too much Lettuce. Now let's go find Princess Ichigo first; then can we figure out what to do next."

Lettuce just nodded as they headed in direction back to A Wing again, walking through numerous halls, corridors and hallways, and making their way up and down different flights of stairs.

--

Princess Ichigo was seating at the vanity mirror as she brushed her beautiful red locks with a gold-crafted brush with soft yet firm pure white bristles that had a mellow shine to them. Wearing a fluffy pink dress with a heart shape for a brooch, Princess Ichigo's dress had white sleeves and certain white designs, giving her a somewhat cute and innocent look.

"-A hundred and one, a hundred and two... A hundred and three..." With each stroke, the redhead counted out loud as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

In the mirror, Princess Ichigo could see the reflection of her pink bed, which was more or less similar to the one Kisshu had in his room, except for the colour theme.

A translucent white curtain was closed as it covered the window. A filter of slight blue could be seen though, through the thin fabric; for outside the Princess's room was a calm and relaxing underwater scenery of the blue yet deep marine world.

Interrupted by two knocks on the door, the lady spun her body a little sideways, head in direction of the door from her seat.

"Come in!"

Mint and Lettuce entered upon the given permission as Lettuce clicked shut the door behind them.

"Ahh, please seat," The teen motioned a little too friendly to her bed near the mirror as both other girls took the offer and sat down on the edge, facing her. "So what is it?"

"A new boy has just entered the palace," Mint quickly replied. "I found him at the entrance of the bubble portal."

"The cave?"

"Hai."

A worried expression immediately revealed itself a little on the princess's face. "And does the- my mother know?"

Mint's face fell as she turned it down sideways, eyes fixed to the ground. It was as if the floor at her side had suddenly become very intriguing, for the servant could not keep her eyes off it. With a reluctant and bitter "Hai," the blue-haired girl's eyes shone shame or remorse, Princess Ichigo could not tell.

Swiftly, her princess grabbed Mint's hand as a bright smile suddenly lit her face. "Don't worry, Mint," The redhead reassured the downcasted servant girl. "Things will go out accordingly to plan, I promise."

Aizawa Mint smiled back weakly with gratitude, or just plain relief. "Arigatou, Ichigo-san..."

Lettuce smiled happily as she placed a hand over her friend's shoulder.

The royal princess said solemnly, "Princess_, Princess_ Ichigo, Mint."

As a wink was sent to her blue-haired friend, the princess grabbed the hand of the girl with green locks and placed it on top of hers, together with Mint's.

"It'll all work out in the end; I promise. We'll work together ne?"

Lettuce laughed shyly. "Hai; _best _friends forever, Ichigo, Mint-san."

And with that, the three of them bore a determined grin in the royal –and very much- pink room of the princess...

* * *

-Mouth still shut to prevent any 'spoilers' from getting out- :X

It seems that I would be quite tempted to give out spoilers this very second, so that's all I'm gonna say about here.

**Replies:**

Safaia Bara: ;D Thank you! X3 Hope this chapter does intrigue you so (ahehe-shifty eyes-) Well, at least a bit :x

XxLettiexPaixX: Yayy, thanks ;D By the way, AU means Alternate Dimension! ;D

XxxDeathStarxX: -beams- Thank you very much for your tip/constructive criticism ;D I really appreciate it; was this okay? X3 Anyways, nope, the plot ain't gonna be that simple; I kinda like to 'mess' with people -a bit?- (Kish, Ichigo, etc. :x) Hmm, but OVERALL, yupp, they'll _somehow _end up together - this _is _a KishxIchigo fic after all... ;)

TazzybizzyNya: Arigatou! ;D Here's the next chapter; hope it was more... erh.. interesting.. :x I can't find the right word to describe it as per now.. - -; Still... ;D -snuggles you-

As you can see in this chapter, there's more that meets the eye for this 'fairy-tale' story, so... :3 Please do review (I need motivation DX) instead of just reading and waiting for the next chapter without doing anything much for the update.. -erh.-

Please note that the way the queen is speaking was actually written like that on purpose; it's her 'royal way' of speaking I guess.. ;)

-Ai-Chan


End file.
